


A Package for you Ma’am

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: UPS!Seb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: UPS Seb for the HBC @the-ss-horniest-book-club





	A Package for you Ma’am

You watch as the brown UPS truck pulled into your drive from the porch, sipping on your morning tea. You had been ordering a lot more things online since the new driver showed up about a month ago, being sure to spread out your purchases so he would deliver them one at a time. He was cute, built, and just innocent enough. 

“Another package for you today ma’am.” he drawled out as he made his way up the steps of your porch, carefully, waving the package in his hand – he had bit the dust a few times before while bounding up the stairs smiling at you. 

“Oh goodness. Thank you so much Sebastian! …and what did I tell you about calling me ma’am?” You saw him so much lately you decided to introduce yourself one day allowing you to create small talk and a small teasing banter.

“Sorry, Miss. It’s a habit, I will try to remember next time.” he replied his head hanging low, as he handed the package over to you. You took the package setting your tea down on the table next to you and ripped it open, peeking in to see what you had ordered. A mischievous smile grew across your face. You stood up from your seat and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Good, otherwise you may need to learn why they call me Miss.” you pulled back and gave him a wink, and a good shake of the package, as you turned to open the screen door. Looking over your shoulder for just a moment to see his gobsmacked face as the screen door slammed behind you. 

“Yeah! Well maybe I would like to see that MA’AM” he yelled after a few seconds while returning to his truck. You smirked at his reply. 

———

After his shift he returned, brushing the wrinkles in his shirt before knocking on the porch door. He heard a “Come in” hollered from the back of the house and opened the door stepping inside her house for the first time. 

“I-It’s Sebastian.” he fumbled out. As he made his way through the first room cautiously.

“Oh, I was expecting you, come on back. Follow my voice.” He did as you said and followed your voice through the house as you kept talking to him. “Come to find out why the call me “Miss,” Sebastian?” you teased as he turned to corner to see you leaning against the door frame, dressed in a corset with a riding crop in your hand. 


End file.
